Hoofed lovemaking
by Hikikomori
Summary: Loki and the horse Svaðilfari are having a VERY good time, Thor witnessing this. Bestiality/Zoophilia


_"Svaðilfari (Old Norse "unlucky traveler") is a stallion that fathered the eight-legged horse Sleipnir with Loki (in the form of a mare)."_

I've always found this rather exciting and wanted to put my own personal spin on this tale by interrupting the process when Loki is turned into a mare.  
What if the God of Mischief literally slept with a horse?

No, this makes no sense. Yes, my mind is a very filthy place. And I like it that way.

* * *

The stables of Asgard were cleaned out and empty, apart from one stall, the sliding doors secured with a heavy chain which could very well be stolen from Fenrir himself.

Inside the stall a magnificent stallion were being brushed thoroughly, the muscles beneath his thick coat twitched, his nostrils flared and he clicked his tongue on the roof of his gums.

Doing the brushing was none other than the God of Mischief himself, Loki.  
He had been assigned to look after the stallion named Svaðilfari, since his current frostgiant owner were busy polishing the walls of Asgard. Loki never understood why the giants had taken such a liking to him, and why they were under the impression that Loki would be extra suited for a task anyone could do.

He tried not to occupy himself too much in these annoying musing but instead focused on massaging the sore muscles of Svaðilfari, the horse turning his head once in a while to look Loki in the eye, as if testing him, challenging him.

Loki had on a more casual cotton emerged silk robe when in the stall, the material blessed with his own magic, allowing it to be hard to dirty, Loki leaving the stall as clean as he had visited it.

When the Asgardian pressures grew to much for the trickster, he would take Svaðilfari for a lenghtly ride, galloping for hours, the powerful stallion seem to be able to run for an eternity without faulting in his stride. Upon their return Thor would greet them outside the stable grounds, keeping an eye on them both, worrying that such an giant of a horse would lose his temper and trample Loki to the ground.

Normally Thor would not have to worry about such a thing but at this late hour he had noticed a worrying twitch in Svaðilfari's dark eyes, Thor couldn't shake of the feeling that the stallion actually smiled in a mischievous manner.

Svaðilfari was growing restless, Loki could feel his pulse throbbing beneath his skin.  
The God felt slightly uneasy since a hearty run would typically calm the stallion down.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed drastically.  
Loki had his back facing Svaðilfari, bending down slightly to provide his hoofed companion a meal by pouring the content of a bucket in a bowl attached to the wall.  
He could feel the hot breath of Svaðilfari, making the hairs on his neck stand out awkwardly.

Svaðilfari nudged his neck as if urging him on, kicking him softly with one of his front hoofs.  
The stallion was not known to be a cuddly or affectionate one, but tonight Loki was all he focused on, the bucket full of food didn't appeal to him the slightest.

Loki froze as he swore he could feel Svaðilfari bending his magnificent neck and biting down on his robe, pulling impatiently.

He nuzzled in a small part of his head in between Loki's legs and huffed approvingly, the gust of wind russled his robe, exposing an awkward amount of skin.

The trickster was appalled, certainly not used to being this intimately prodded by a horse. He stood still but couldn't help to feel incredibly on edge as a thick tongue trailed the inside of his thighs, sweeping up and down as if licking sweets. As the tongue moved dangerously close to the center, Loki yelped, staggered forward and clenched his legs together, trying to pinch what he could reach of the stallions face, possibly hurting him, making him less keen on advancing further.

But Svaðilfari wasn't easily threatened and simply made a disapproving sound, pushing Loki into the wall and cornering him, the look in his eyes almost gleeful as he continued licking Loki's lower body.

The sensation of having such a large tongue licking him into subjugation, reaching over and stroking anything protruding, pushing in and out of his pink orifice made Loki's mind a fuzzy mess, his legs shivering dangerously.  
The tongue moved in a gentle, yet decisive manner, working up a steady rhythm, eerily mimicking human fingers.  
It didn't take Loki long to realise that he was literally gushing, the thick white dripping from his cock starting to resemble a faucet set on fullblast, the insides of his thighs sticky with a mixture of horse saliva and so much of his own precum that one could think he had been sexually starved for years.

When Loki didn't think it could get any worse, Svaðilfari shifted his weight on his hind legs, supporting both his front hoofs on the metal bars who bulged out on either side of Loki, bars normally intended for hanging buckets with food or water.

Loki is very fortunate that he's got the body of a God, or this scenario would have him knocking on Death's door sooner than he could open his mouth to scream.

* * *

Thor had been leaning against a wall in his chambers, contemplating how much he disliked the idea that Loki had been in the stables for more than two hours, when the trickster usually worked much faster with his one horse. Thor still couldn't shake the eerie sight of a mischievously smiling Svaðilfari... He had to make sure Loki was alright.  
He unhooked the red cape of his normal attire since he didn't feel like getting it caught beneath Svaðilfari hoofs and hurriedly made his way out to the stables.

What he saw that night gave him severe goose flesh and would be something that would follow him day and night for as long as he lived.

The expression in Loki's face was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. It was as relaxed as it was tormented, mouth open wide and quivering softly, eyes half closed and brow furrowed, as if in deep contentration.  
As Loki was being stretched wide open by Svaðilfari's thick organ it was clear on how much willpower Loki exersized to keep himself from breaking down into a sobbing mess. It was hard to tell if he thought the excruciatingly slow sliding movement was pleasant or if he silently wished for it to end as quick as possible.  
Svaðilfari's nostrils flared and he would grind his teeth, frustrated of the boundries between this kind of copulation... but he wanted to take his time mounting the trickster, pushing slowly, firstly with his own bliss in mind and secondly as to not hurt the tiny body beneath him.  
The vibrating of his massive thigh muscles created an intense ripple through every fibre of his being, spreading itself into the depths of Loki, causing a shiver followed by a strangled mewling.

Thor was hiding in one of the shadowy corners of an empty stall, sitting on a three legged stool that was high enough to allow him to peek through the metalbars, getting a perfect view of the dirty act that occured a few stalls in front of him.  
He could clearly see Loki's muscles soften around Svaðilfari's bright red and dark brown member, veins sticking out beautifully, a glistening sheen on the entire length as his brother was now being thrust into with much more force, Loki swallowing the massive organ bit by bit, it appeared as if he was sucking it in.  
Thor's throat grew dry as he watched the copulation with greedy eyes, feeling his body heat up with need, almost growing a bit jealous of Svaðilfari.  
He was sure Svaðilfari could sense him, but didn't mind him being there, as long as he didn't try to stop them. Had that stallion been human he'd probably smirk at Thor, possibly even winking as he fucked Loki harder, the stall shaking, Loki trying desperately not to voice his full bliss in fear of getting caught... having sex with a horse.

Svaðilfari struggled with his balance while moving his hips, his length increasingly wetter... how fast Loki got accustumed to him pleased him greatly and he upped the pace, the veins around his temples throbbed, the stallion's body slick with sweat, his legs aching.

All Loki could think about was how insanely weird it felt to be so completely and utterly filled. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined his body being able to accomodate such a colossal cock without splitting open and having his organs making their way through the targeted orifice. He felt no pain, just an enormous stretching and intense friction. His eyes rolled into his skull as Svaðilfari size made it possible to rub all the right places and making Loki choke up, whining blissfully, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth and eyes tearing up. Every slight push or adjustment had the potencial of sending Loki over the edge, he barely noticed how he had started to moan incoherent words, his entire body quivering and cock twitching roughly.

This was the best fuck he had ever had, he had never been this mindlessly pleasured, so ridiciously lost in ecstasy, his heart hammering away in his chest, his ribcage visibly pounding.  
He thought that he would faint when his orgasm hit him, the climax so intense it almost made him completely disoriented. He wore a tired, twitchy smile that immediately got replaced by teeth sinking into his lower lip, drawing blood, the sensation of Svaðilfari emptying himself inside of Loki shocked him to no end.

Thor wittnessed his every flicker of emotion, incredibly moved by this, seeing his brother in such a exposed state made him want to hold him and never let go, possess him as much as the stallion just did. He had no idea why this scene awoke such passionate affection in him, but he knew it would be hard to see his brother as he once had.

Svaðilfari orgasm seemed to go on forever, Loki afraid that he would explode from all that sticky liquid, some of it actually starting to leak out, spewing itself out in a intense spray, staining the walls of the stall, white yellowish milkyness in dots everywhere.  
Loki closed his eyes, a few strained tears escaping, he felt incresingly faint and the full feeling he had seemed to reside itself in the pit of his stomach as much as it did inside his anal cavity.  
He was so dizzy he wanted to wretch, the overwhelming scent of sperm reaching his nostrils and he begged to any higher form in the Nine Realms to put him out of his misery... or make Svaðilfari stop cumming.

A sigh of complete and naked relief escaped him as Svaðilfari pulled out, his impressive erection softening and from the tip of it, soft dollops of dirty white still dripping. The stallion backed away awkwardly, giving Loki some space to either slump down on the messy floor or slink away, making his delayed escape.

The latter seemed far more appealing to Loki and supporting himself on the stall walls as he shakingly made his way out of the stable, his legs barely supporting him and he was also having black spots in his vision, probably because he had been so close to fainting.

Svaðilfari neighed in a approving manner, bending over to drink some water and finally get something to eat, now that he had got what he wanted.

Thor sees this as a perfect opportunity to make his own erection go away, ignoring the mocking glare the stallion gives him as he unclothes his lower body, grabbing a firm hold of his member and stroking it roughly, only thinking about the expression Loki had when cumming.

Loki miraculously makes his way to his own chambers, ripping off the robe, not caring where he discarded it as he stepped into the shower, the steam from the hot water clouding him inside the glass doors, the marble he was standing on quickly got sullied.

As he much later threw himself on the bed on top of the covers, with only a towel over his abused ass, he dozed off instantly, sleeping like a satisfied infant, dreaming of a stretching warmth.


End file.
